Duolinguists of Habitica Wiki
How to add your details 001.png|I think it's easier to edit tables using the "Classic editor", so that's what this slideshow will teach. Click the drop down arrow next to "Edit" 002.png|Click "Classic editor" 003.png|Now you're on the edit page, scroll all the way down. 004.png|We're going to add a new table row here. 005.png|Right-click the table to get the menu to appear. 006.png|Select "Row" 007.png|Now click "Insert Row After" 008.png|Look! A new row has appeared! 009.png|Okay, now you can enter your details. Once you're done, you just need to save everything. 010.png|At the top of your screen, you can add a summary of your edit in the "Edit Summary" box if you want. Once you're done, click the "Publish" button. 011.png|Give it a moment... 012.png|... and there you go! Nicely done. Now go get learning! =D ---- How the Challenges work I guess that now, the app and the website are quite sync and that everyone has this 100%-Bar learning system instead of the old 3-Hearts one. If you want to join a Challenge to learn one (or more) new language(s) or just to refresh your memory, you will actually have to join at least 2 Challenges: The Challenge regarding the language you want to learn and the Rewards Challenge. It came to our mind that people learning multiple languages through Duo, and thus joining different Challenges in this guild in Habitica, would have several times the same Rewards and that makes no sense. We also came up with a 3-Level Pattern for Challenges: *'The Easy one': the principle here is to learn one new lesson per day *'The Medium one': the principle here is to focus on refreshing memory by strengthening specific Skills or the general strengthening, plus one new lesson per day *'The Strong one': the principle here is to learn a bit faster a new language by doing two new lessons per day and by keeping tracks of what you learned with one strengthening All Challenges should have in their Habits: *'**Duolingo: Language!**' neutral Habit: as a title *'Start a New Serie' + Habit: for when you begin a new Skill *'Less than 4 Mistakes' +/- Habit: hit + when you have less than 4, hit - if you do more than 4 *'Extra Lesson' + Habit: when you do one more lesson of a specific Skill in extra of your Dailies *'Strength a Skill' + Habit: when you are strengthening a specific Skill in extra of your Dailies *'Strength your Language '+ Habit: when you are strengthening all of your Skills at once with the General button and in extra of your Dailies *'Level Up!' + Habit: when you do that much lessons that you get a little more fluent every day! ;) *'Flashcards '+ Habit: when you go in the Words tad and review Flashcards All Challenges should have in their To-Dos: *Language Checkpoint 1 *Language Checkpoint 2 *Language Checkpoint X *Language: Finished the Tree! All Challenges should be named following this: Duolingo Daily Language - Level Level being: Easy, Medium or Strong. All Challenges Tag should be named following this: of the Level-Duo-of the Language regarding the ISO 639-3 language codes Example: For Easy German it goes like: EZ-Duo-Deu. For Medium French, it would be Mdm-Duo-Fra. For Strong Spanish, it goes like: Stg-Duo-Spa. I hope this is explaining things for you ;) ~~Lyranessie~~ ---- List of members |- |ace_wright |univofmiss | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |ramiel666 |gichan3 | Indonesian (native, conversational only) English (fluent) French (high school) Portuguese (learning) |- |theladygeneral |theladygeneral | English, German, Spanish (learning) |- |Zawnx |Zawnx | Portuguese (native), English (fluent), Spanish (school), German, French (newbie). |- |Marmerjen |Marmerjen | Dutch (native) English (fluent) Danish (learning) French, German (school) |- |sofco |sofco | Swedish (native) English (fluent) Spanish (high school) Italian (learning) |- |Ampule |AdityaMulya | Indonesian (Native) English(fluent) Spanish(Learning) French(learning) |- |StuBlu92 |StuBlu92 | English (native) French (University Degree) Russian (University Degree) Spanish (Intermediate - on Duolingo from French) Serbian (lower-intermediate) |- |GeorgieAnnC |GeorgieAnnC |English (native) German (learning) |- |Sulfirh |Sulfirh | French (Native) English (Learning) Italian (Basics) Norwegian-Bokmal (Newbie) |- |Siyashka |Siyashka | Russian (native) English (learning) Spanish (learning) |- |klankers |Klankers | English (native) Spanish (fluent) German (proficient) Dutch (learning) Croatian (learning) |- |magicae |magicae | Swedish (native) English (fluent) Italian (intermediate) French (basics) |- |AuroraYK |Aurora_YK |English (Native) French (Learning) |- |ruletheworld |chrystable | German (Native) English (Fluent) Spanish (Learning) |- |Kat0r |Kat0r | English (Native) French (Learning) |- |DelaneyJ |thedelaneyj | English (Native) French (Learning) |- |Mindfulpeza |ErikPersson | Swedish (Native) English (Fluent) German (Intermediate) French (Learning) |- |Idelia |Idelia16 | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) Dutch (Learning) Japanese (Learning) |- |LunaLovegood |grandslamdenny |English (Native) Spanish (Fluent) Japanese (Learning, Low-int) Latin (Newbie) Danish (Newbie) |- |b3lladonna |h6davis |English (Native) Spanish (Fluent) German (Learning) |- |Harrison Nathaniel Rhyd |IronSpockMaster |English (Native) French (Learning) Swedish (Learning) Spanish (Learning) |- |Tannarya |Tannarya | Norwegian - bokmål (native) English (fluent) Dutch (learning) German (learning) Esperanto (learning) Thai (learning) |- |Find Those Dreams |natalie.mc7 | English (native) German (high school/learning) French (learning) |- |petrak |Mylifinwhole |English (native) French (Total 4 years/high School/College/learning) |- |WezCorp |wez7 | English (native) French (learning) |- |prestidigitation |luxpyramidis |English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |GreenAppleFields |GreenAppleFields |Italian (Native) English (Fluent/Learning) Japanese (Lower-Intermediate/Learning) French (Lower-Intermediate/Learning) |- |SrVelaz |EduardoRV | Spanish (Native) English (Learning) Mandarin ( Very begginer, Learning) |- |Bridgete |catwoman153 | English (Native) French (Intermediate/Learning) |- |BanneredMare |Sweet_Talos | English (Native) German (Learning) Spanish (Learning) Ukrainian (Learning) |- |chupipe |chupipe | Spanish (Native) English (Fluent) Italian (Learning) |- |Gronkin |Gronkin | English (Native) Spanish (Learning) Turkish (Learning) |- |thelenno |lizzlennox | English (Native) French (Learning) Norwegian (Learning) |- |Based |basedgodd | English (Native) Italian (Learning) Russian (Learning) Swedish (Learning, slowly) |- |Ri_28 |Ri_28 | Portuguese (Native) English (Fluent) French (Learning) |- |CassieStrawbrry |SpanishStrawbrry |English (Native) Spanish (Learning) |- |Nijoloblob |Nijoloblob | English (Native) French (Learning) German (Learning) Irish (Learning) |- |taylorannlike |taylor0418 | English (Native) French (Basics, Learning) |- |Rachel Ann |rachelkachel | English (Native) Spanish (Intermediate) French (Fluent) German (Learning) Irish (Learning) |- |Wysawyg |wysawyg |English (Native) Spanish (Intermediate) Irish (Learning) |- |Jessikah |jessjones22 | English (Native) Italian (Learning) Esperanto (Learning) |- |samihuc |samihuc | English (Native) French (intermediate/advanced) Japanese (intermediate/advanced) German (learning) Swedish (learning) |- |Rubens Martins |Rub125 |Portuguese (native) English (Learning) Spanish ( Learning) |- |Alienordm |Alienordm | French (native) English (fluent) German (intermediate, learning) Spanish (2 years highschool, beginner) Greek (2 years uni, beginner) Japanese (1 year uni, beginner) Dutch (beginner, learning) |- |Urnus1 |JudahKaresh | English (Native) Portuguese (Learning) Spanish (Learning) Esperanto (Learning) |- |Riverstone |UnexpectedShroom | Native: English Learning : Spanish, Japanese, Norwegian (Newbie), Irish Wishlist: Indonesian, Auslan, Maybe Hebrew |- |Renoah |Tidia | Romanian (Native) English (Highschool) French, Italian (Learning) |- |iridaea |Iridaea | Native: Californian English Learning: Dutch, French & Japanese |- |samanthasana |samjoanne | English (native) French (learning) Spanish (learning) |- |mojo.rhythm |Ritjo.Mojo | English (native) Spanish (learning) |- |bio-terrrorist |cardinalcasper | English (Native) Irish (Learning) French (Learning) |- |edgarshurtado |Edgar908541 |Spanish(Native) English (Learning) |- |PassedWishes |reminiscentdays | English (native) Afrikaans (high school) Dutch (learning) Esperanto (learning) German (on hold) |- |toporag27 |toporag | English (native) German (learning) |- |kylegalloway |Kyleg1993 |English (native) French (learning) Spanish (high school/ next on list) |- |Ed |farmered92 | English (native) French, Spanish, Italian (learning) |- |DeirdreMoon |Dorilyss |Italian (native), English (fluent), German (high school/learning), French (high school/learning) |- |Noy |Noy |Spanish (native), English (B2), Esperanto (learning), Japanese (learning), German (stalled) |- |ZingAdingZeDone |ZingAdingZeDone |Indonesian/Malaysian (native) English (fluent) Spanish (learning) |- |xkarine |xkarine |Mandarin Chinese (native), English (native/fluent - living in English-speaking country since childhood), French (learning) |- |dawnb |dawnb10 |Mandarin Chinese (native), English(Fluent), Italian(Learning) |- |Typhlosaurus |Typhlosaurus |English (Native) French (High school - fading) Dutch (Social - fading) Spanish (Learning) |- |msingle |msingle | English (native), Spanish, French, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian-Bokmål, Esperanto, Italian, German (restarted), Dutch (restarted), Turkish, Ukrainian, Irish |- |MxRaccoon |fabraccoon |English (native), Italian (High School level), Dutch (quickly, voraciously learning), something resembling beginner in Portuguese, Spanish, French, German and Irish |- |Jgraesser |Zieko |English (Native) Danish (Fluent) Swedish (Learning) French (Beginner) |- |johnmccollum6 |johnmccollum6 | English (native) French (fluent) Spanish (conversational) Irish (beginning) Portuguese (beginning) |- |autisticsappho |autisticsappho | English (native) Spanish (nearly fluent) Irish (beginning) |- |Zorella |Zorella |English (native) Spanish (barely conversational) Japanese (beginner) |- |BioChemist |MolGen |English (native) French (native) Spanish (fluent) German (learning/intermediate) Danish (learning/beginner) |- |PCBreakdown |JennSicu | English (native) Spanish (high school/relearning) French (Learning/Beginner) Italian, German (coming soon) |- |Powers |PowersAndrew | English (native) Spanish (learning/ Intermediate) |- |shiiallah |shiiallah |English (native) German (beginner/intermediate) Turkish (learning) Italian (learning) Spanish (learning) Hungarian (eagerly waiting) |- |eyelaugh |eyelaugh | English (native) German (learning) Spanish (next up) French (planning on it) Italian (beginning) |} Category:Browse